I'm Chuck Bass
by EvanescentCrimson
Summary: Erik, wasted and apparently in a 'playful' mood, visits Chuck at his suite. Set sometime during the Blair/Chuck break-up. Slash. Erik/Chuck. One-shot. M Rated, for obvious reasons...;-P


**AN:** This fic is based somewhere during the Chuck/Blair break-up period in Season 3 (by the TV show).

**Warnings:** This is a slash. That means boys doing perverted things to other boys. Not clear enough? Then you are a dumbass! THERE IS HOMOSEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS STORY! Consider yourself warned.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Gossip Girl or any of the associated characters or trademarks. The content of this story, however, is my own original work.

"**I'm Chuck Bass"**

Chuck Bass stood by the massive full length window in his suite, sipping a dry vodka martini while looking down on the rain-veiled city. He was naked, having just got out of the shower, apart from the towel which was draped around his shoulders. He was also lost in thought, not paying much attention to anything he was looking lazily down at.

His reverie was suddenly broken by a loud knock on his door.

'Ah, that must be Ivana… Or Angelique' he thought, going to get the door. Ivana and Angelique were his latest set of skanks from the hotel staff. He hated them both, but they did what he needed them to.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by something completely unexpected. Not Ivana. Not Angelique. It was Erik, who had opened his mouth to say something, but hadn't gotten around to whatever that was meant to be when he realised that Chuck was standing in front of him, stark naked.

Moving his towel so that it was around his hips, covering the essentials, Chuck said, "Erik. Sorry, I was expecting… someone else. Please, come in"

Erik stumbled through the door, catching himself on a sculpture Chuck had in the entrance. "Uh, sorry. I wouldn't -hic- have come if I didn't -hic- have to. Can I please stay here -hic- tonight?" Erik was, evidently, wasted.

"Er, sure" Chuck said unsurely. "Can I get you anything…? Some water, maybe?"

"Water -hic- would be good. Thanks Chuck"

Chuck noticed that Erik was soaking wet and there was mud splattered on his left side. Where the hell had the kid been? He got a glass of water and took it back to Erik, who was now sitting against the wall in the living area, then went to his bedroom to get Erik something dry to wear. Not finding anything that would likely fit Erik, who was smaller than himself, he grabbed a dressing robe and a pair of old boxers. He took these back to Erik - who had finished his glass of water and was now ravaging a Bagel that he'd found on the coffee table.

"Here. You should get out of those wet clothes… You'll get sick - and cover my suite in mud" Chuck said softly, helping Erik up off the floor. Erik tried, but failed to pull off his wet t-shirt, which was sticking to him despite having been covered by his coat while he was out in the rain.

Chuck steadied his step-brother and removed the boy's shirt, discarding it in an empty trash can by the door. Erik stumbled backwards causing his entire weight to crash against Chuck and the two fell unceremoniously to the floor. Erik seemed to find this incredibly amusing and started giggling furiously while Chuck fumbled with the towel around his waist which had come off as they fell.

"I'm sorry" Erik said, his laughing having abated. "I'm feeling a lot more… sober now" The boy got off Chuck and removed his shoes, pants and underwear. He got up and walked to the bin to discard these too, and Chuck was graced with a fantastic view of Erik's pert ass. He had to adjust his towel again to conceal his suddenly growing arousal.

Erik tried on the boxers, but finding them to be a bit loose, ignored them and put on the robe by itself. Chuck got off the floor and moved to the sofa where Erik had just sat down.

"So" Chuck started. "Care to tell me what brings you here?"

Erik went bright red and shook his head a bit to clear it before answering. "Uh, I was at a party… Well, I was actually on the way back to… a friend, after the party when he kicked me out of his car. My phone isn't with me, and you were the closest place I could go"

"A friend, hey?" Chuck asked with a sly smile. "And you were too drunk to… amuse him?"

"Actually, no" Erik said nonchalantly. "I wasn't drunk enough"

Chuck's smile faltered, but then he jokingly said, "Damn. I guess you're definitely not drunk enough to amuse _me_ then?"

Erik put his one leg up and over the back of the sofa, and Chuck suddenly got a view of Erik's pale, smooth thigh as the robe opened considerably.

"You think so?" Erik said, suddenly mirroring Chuck's devilish grin. He slipped a hand between his legs and pulled the robe open even more. Erik was, apparently, quite enjoying this conversation - Chuck didn't even have to guess at this as the younger boy's unexpectedly large, throbbing member gave it away.

"You're much bigger than I would have guessed" Chuck said casually.

"I showed you mine… Now you show me yours" Erik said with a wink. He pulled the robe open completely and let it fall to the couch behind him.

Chuck stood up and walked to the table where he retrieved his martini. "Actually, you saw mine when you came in, but whatever"

Before turning back to Erik, he let the towel slip from around his waist. He was quite hard by now, and his sizeable shaft sprang loose, far from hanging between his lean, shaved thighs.

Erik all but gasped as Chuck turned and started walking towards him. "Want to retire to my room?" Chuck asked the temporarily stunned boy, who got up and followed him as he passed. Once both of them were in the bedroom, Chuck closed and locked the door and turned to find Erik laying diagonally across the King-sized bed, stroking his erection.

Chuck didn't need more motivation than that, and was on top of the boy instantly, making out with him furiously. Erik's manhood was rubbing against Chuck's stomach as their bodies moved together, and Chuck had managed to get his between the other boy's legs.

After a few minutes of enthusiastic kissing, Chuck lifted himself so that his knees were on the outside of Erik's thighs and proceeded to lick a path down the boy's neck to his chest where he found a hard, warm nipple to tease momentarily. After this, he continued to trace his way down, trailing between the contours of Erik's stomach and finally reaching his pulsating erection.

Chuck flicked his tongue teasingly at the head, causing Erik to squirm and release a frantic squeal. After a long, torturous moment of this teasing, he took Erik's entirety into his moth at once, deep-throating what he had to, and began to bob up and down. He increased his pace and, while speeding up, slipped a finger into the boy's ass. Once in, he quickly located Erik's prostate and began massaging this in time with his bobbing.

It was only seconds before his step-brother was literally yelping with pleasure, shivering in ecstasy and thrusting his hips wildly. Less than a minute later, he exploded into the back of Chuck's throat with one final, resonating cry of delight.

"Oh, my fuck" Erik whispered, still shaking, when Chuck crawled up to face him. "What the fuck was that? I've never felt anything like that before! Who even taught you that?"

Chuck gave the younger boy a mischievous wink and said, simply, "I'm Chuck Bass" like that explained everything. It did.

**AN:** So, this is my first Gossip Girl fic. Quite the tease, right?

I'm starting another one, also M-rated, but it'll probably take a few days since I like to get a few chapters done before posting the first one. Just in case I decide to change where it's going.

Let me know what you thought, okay? Seriously… Review! 'Reviews taste like cupcakes, and cupcakes taste like violence. ;-P' (Compliments of BL00DofTheViNe, that one)


End file.
